


A touch of Sugar

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steter Week, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Sugar Daddy, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles is pushed out of the pack and Peter, along with wolf, seeks him out. The McCall pack doesn't want the smart boy but he does.---Steter Week:Day 4: Touch-starved and Sugar Daddy





	A touch of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Unbeta'd
> 
> Hope my attempt at today's themes works well enough.

Peter ran his hand over the sleeping boy’s arm and watched as the young man leaned into the touch. His wolf was starting to feel restless not having his boy nearby him anymore. Stiles was the only person in their group who would give him simple touches. 

He’d stopped by to check up on him. He hadn’t seen the boy at the past few pack meetings.  
The ignorant True Alpha insisted Stiles wasn’t pack because he was a ‘fragile’ human. They wouldn’t listen to Peter when he tried to tell them humans were important part of pack.

He was used to living on the outskirts of the group but the only person he and his wolf consider a true member was the young man before him.

“Stiles,” he shook his shoulder, “sweet boy wake up.”

The boy yawned, “No Peter, sleepy time.”

“I was thinking we could go to dinner later on. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Peter allowed the boy to pull him down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, “Later. First some sleep.”

Peter nuzzled the loyal human and drifted off to sleep. His wolf curled up and settled, loving the interaction with their packmate. 

##

“Peter, I love it.” Stiles announced as he walked into the wolf’s apartment. “How did you know I needed one?”

Peter placed his bookmark to save his spot and put the book on his end table.

“You’re screen on your old one is cracked and there are buttons missing. You needed a new one, so I got you one,” the wolf replied.

Stiles sighed loudly as he flopped down beside Peter, scooting over until their bodies were flushed.

“Not that I appreciated it. But this is the top of the line and super expensive. This isn’t like paying for lunch, buying me comic books or new clothes.” Stiles put his newest gift on the coffee table. 

“Well, expect it to happen.” Peter breathed in Stiles sweet scent.

“Look, you know you don’t have to pay me with gifts for this,” he waved between their bodies. “I need… want… this as much as you. My dad was never an affectionate person and well let’s be honest, I’m no longer pack.”

Peter growled and threw his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“There fools but that’s fine with me. That means I get you all to myself. A pack of two.”

“So, you buy me gifts because I’m your pack mate.” Stiles smirked and laid his head on Peter. 

“Not really. It brings me and my wolf joy to provide for you. I have more money than you can imagine so let me spoil you.” Peter’s wolf began to calm with the causal closeness of his pack mate. 

“So, you’re like my sugar daddy.” Stiles grinned and a sparkle in his eyes. “You expect me to put out for gifts too.”

“Only if you want to,” Peter truthfully replied. 

Stiles twisted and straddled his wolf’s lap and kissed him. “Yes, I want it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truth. My first attempt at writing these theme(s) left me with a 1500 word story I wasn't pleased with at all.
> 
> Instead I came up with this quick story. I've never written a Sugar Daddy or Touch-starved story before and the ideas I had are more like a full length story.


End file.
